


Three Minutes

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e22 Three Minutes, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: First person Claire POV. Her stream of consciousness during her two main scenes in 2x22 “Three Minutes”





	Three Minutes

I hear his voice before I realise he’s even there – he barely acknowledges me before turning his attention to Aaron. Lovely. Way to make me feel ignored Charlie. Oh and now you want to know if I’ve seen Eko do you? Well I’ll keep it blunt and maybe then you’ll go away and leave me in peace like I clearly want you to.

But no, he keeps on talking, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He sounds pleased with himself. What the hell is your problem Charlie? Can’t you see that I don’t want you here with me?

‘Is there something you want Charlie?’

‘Yeah.’

Oh fantastic. What is it then? Go ahead, tell me so that I can figure out how to get rid of you.

‘I found something on the pallet I thought you might need.’

And he produces a small case of…

_Vaccine._

Oh my god he found me _vaccine_. Maybe he heard about…? No he can’t have, only Kate knows about the vaccine Ethan gave me, and Rousseau I guess. Funny that Charlie should think to give this to me first. I mean, yeah I’ve got Aaron but what about Jack? I’m sure he’d rather have it in his medical supplies so he can ration it to people who might need it. Charlie seems to know a lot about this stuff – what the hell did he do, try it on himself or something?

Oh my god...no way no way no way. You’re kidding me right? Please tell me that you’re joking. Charlie…

‘I wanted to make sure it was safe before giving it to you and the baby.’

And there it comes, that familiar hop-skip of concern I get every time Charlie does something like this for me. I think I’m sounding a bit panicky but I’m worried now – what if it’s not really a vaccine at all? What if it has side effects or he’s allergic to it or something? But he say’s he feels fine, brushes it off like it’s nothing to him. Maybe it _is_ nothing to him. The stuff _does_ look pretty legit and if he’s tried it and nothing’s happened then it’s probably fine.

Oh…this is kind of awkward. I didn’t even realise how close we were standing when I was looking at the vials. That bloody hop-skipping is starting up again and… _argh. Stop_ it Claire. Mental slap here girl, you _promised_ yourself you wouldn’t think about Charlie like that anymore! Maybe if I use Aaron as an excuse I can get a good step or two away and that’ll help me to clear my head a bit…

…I don’t think I’ve ever heard Charlie stammer before. I wonder what he’s on about…oh my god is that Michael? Aaron’s in my arms and I’m walking before I even realise what I’m doing. Charlie is following beside me but when we reach the group we go our separate ways to source our own information.

~*~

Somehow we end up standing next to each other at the funeral – it seems to be a tradition of ours. It all started with Boone’s funeral, back when I’d just had Aaron, and from then on we just kind of…always stood next to each other. We’ve never had a double funeral before though – it’s strange to see two open graves.

I know it’s stupid to think it, but it’s kind of hit me quite hard today that there’s another two of us gone. It’s pretty scary to lose two more of us when there were so few of us to begin with. Charlie’s standing a good foot away from me but as Jack talks about Ana-Lucia I remember how he used to stand right next to me at the other funerals. He never put his arm around my shoulder or anything but it felt comforting to know that he was right there, his body warmth adding to mine.

I didn’t know Ana-Lucia well but Libby helped me to remember Ethan – she helped me remember what he did to me. I really feel for Hurley – I know that he was getting a lot closer with her before she died. This must be so hard for him – to say his final goodbyes here, like this.

I wonder who would speak at my funeral if I died here on the island? Oh for…like I really need to ask myself that question – it would be Charlie, no doubt. Even if we have been fighting recently, I can still see him getting up and doing his thing. And nobody would argue I reckon – he knows me better than everyone else here put together. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I do.

God…why has that image of him got me so choked up now? It’s not like I’m _going_ to die anytime soon. He’s still standing there beside me, head bowed and I’ve completely lost track of what Hurley’s saying. I can’t believe I’m thinking about _Charlie_ of all people at someone else’s funeral.

I just wish he hadn’t lied to me the other week – apart from that, he’s always been good to me. But then how was I meant to trust him after he had that statue near my baby? My hands feel cold and shaky as I readjust Aaron in my arms, glancing sideways at the man beside me.

I’d want him to speak at my funeral.

His right hand is hanging loose at his side and he looks so sad standing there with his head bowed. He’s become so solitary since I kicked him out – he always seems to be alone nowadays.

And everyone else has someone to stand with except for him.

And herein follows the longest moment of indecision I’ve ever known in which my brain screams at me “just reach out and take his fucking hand Claire!”

I shuffle Aaron in my arms again and my left hand reaches out and grasps Charlie’s hand with a surprisingly firm grip that almost surprises me. It certainly seems to surprise him, he looks down at our hands and then up at me as if to make sure I haven’t made a mistake and taken the wrong persons hand instead of his.

No Charlie – I meant to take _your_ hand. It’s been such a long time since I’ve touched you and your hand feels warm against my own, cold fingers. I tighten my grip a little, squeezing your hand in mine as Hurley finishes up his speech.

And a millisecond before Sun’s voice breaks the silence, I feel you squeeze back tentatively.


End file.
